Baby crow
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Nico adopts a baby crow, orphaned and dying by Hestia's hearth at Camp. ONE SHOT! Possibly some minor language.


**Just a one-shot based on a picture by viria of Nico adopting a baby crow- see, adorable son of Hades…**

**Does Nico have a name for his sword? Like, Percy has Riptide and Tobias has Ice- what's Nico's sword called? **

**And I don't know anything about the development of a crow, so just go with whatever I put. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson and co and blah blah blah and disclaimer and shut up SOPA, we don't agree with you.**

* * *

Nico was minding his own business, his hand rested on the handle of his Stygian iron sword. He was kicking a pebble about, watching its movements with dark eyes. Everyone he walked past veered around him, except Percy, who barrelled straight into him, crushing him in a hug.

"How's my favourite cousin then?" He smiled, holding Nico's face in his hands. "What's the matter?" Percy asked, genuine concern for his 'favourite cousin'.

"I'm just tired. Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Percy." Nico interrupted. "I'm _tired_. That's it." Percy didn't push him- Nico was in one of _those_ moods.

Dropping his hands to Nico's shoulders, Percy gave a small and reassuring smile.

"Well, if you need to talk, you know where I am." Nico managed a weak, yet grateful smile. Percy ruffled his hair, as if he were ten years old again, before jogging off to his cabin.

Nico watched Percy go, making sure his eccentric cousin wasn't going to follow him and make him talk. Relieved that Percy remained in his cabin, Nico carried on walking, curling his fingers around the hilt of his sword.

He gave his pebble a hefty kick and watched it with intense, shadowed eyes as it flew and landed in the hearth. Flames curled into the sky and Nico saw a small figure flicker amongst them. _Sorry, Hestia_.

She replied by pointing at something outside of the hearth before flames distorted her image and she vanished.

Nico cautiously moved forward. He didn't see anything at first, pacing the perimeter of the hearth. He was getting a faint buzz in his ears, like he did when something close to him was dying. He stopped at the point it felt strongest, a feeble squawk catching his attention.

Kneeling and gently brushing away a small pile of ashes, he discovered a small, wrinkled form. It was a baby crow, featherless and craning its neck for air or food from below the ashes.

He glanced at the hearth again, but there was no sign from the goddess. He looked back down at the infant crow and gently tucked his hands under it. It squeaked at his cold hands, but looked up at him, its tiny beak open and hungry.

Nico stumbled back to his cabin and settled down on his bunk.

Birds ate worms, right?

Nico managed to make a nest of sorts from a corner of his blanket with one hand, (an achievement, shut up). He nestled the crow in it and tucked the blanket around it, hoping it would keep the poor creature warm. He got up and left his cabin, on the hunt for worms.

Worms… ew.

Yes, all powerful son of Hades did _not_ like worms. They were so… weird and… ew…

He found a few nonetheless, bravely scooping them up in his hand. They squirmed about, tumbling over each other and making his hand feel funny. Nico kept his thoughts off of killing them and then feeding them to the baby bird- they ate worms live, didn't they?

Damn being a bird…

The baby crow was squawking for food and attention. Nico gingerly picked a worm up by its tail (or its head, he wasn't sure), forcing himself not to cringe. He tentatively held the worm above the crow's open beak and dropped the squiggly thing.

The bird was so tiny, Nico thought it couldn't eat that much. Apparently it could- Nico had to go and get more worms.

"Nico, what _are _you doing?" Nico glanced around, closing his fingers around the worms and hiding them behind his back. Gods dammit if they slipped down his jeans or something…

Annabeth was studying him curiously. "Nico di Angelo, what have you got behind your back?"

"Nothing." Annabeth didn't believe him, moving forward. Nico turned away, making her stumble around him a few times. She stopped in front of him, pointing at him warningly, her other hand on her hip.

"What are you hiding?" She ordered, prodding him in the chest.

"Worms." She looked surprised at that.

"Worms?" He nodded. "Why in Hades' name do you have worms?" Nico glanced sidelong at his cabin. Annabeth noticed and ducked past him.

She spotted the baby crow instantly, drawn by its hungry squawks. "Nico, what-?" He mumbled something about it being a job from Hestia, not mentioning how he had crumbled slightly at the defenceless creature lacking a mother to care for it. "Nico, that's adorable!" He blushed and Annabeth laughed.

"Don't tell Percy."

"Why not?"

"He'll think I'm lonely."

"You are a little bit." She admitted, holding up her hand and placing her forefinger and thumb a tiny distance from each other. Nico glowered at her half-heartedly. "Well, you do shut yourself in here or shadow travel away for the next great adventure." She waved her hands in the air, rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically. "Besides, it would be so cool if it grew up to be your pet or something."

"Mm-hm."

"You want me to go, don't you?"

"Mm-hm." Annabeth tutted, hands on her hips. She pursed her lips as she studied the baby bird, glancing at him sidelong.

"Fine. But I'm coming back later."

"Great." She bopped him lightly on the head as she passed, glaring at him over her shoulder. Nico smiled easily and she shook her head, her glare softening.

The door closed quietly behind her. It took Nico a few seconds to remember the baby bird, its squawks getting on his nerves.

* * *

After a few days of feeding the bird and keeping it warm, the faint buzz in his ears had faded. The bird would not die.

Annabeth hadn't told Percy, but he had found out anyway. Nico had gotten fed up and disgusted at picking up worms and started taking bread and toast from meal times back to his cabin. Percy wanted to know why.

Nico had been right- "You're lonely." Percy stated, folding his arms as Nico dropped bread crumbs into the baby crow's beak.

"I'm not lonely."

"You're looking after a bird when you could be out with us."

"I know, but I want to help it."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just do." Percy rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Leave me alone." Nico mumbled, turning his back on Percy and crumbling bread in his hands. Percy attacked him, wrapping his arms around Nico's neck in a brotherly fashion.

"Aw, ickle Nico's being nice!" Percy cooed, forcing Nico to turn around and look at him. Percy was grinning like the idiot he was while Nico was trying not to kill him.

"I can be nice."

"Yeah, but you're like Lou- you don't want to be nice unless it suits you."

"She's right though." Nico tilted his head and looked at his cousin curiously. "Haven't you got a class?" Percy checked his watch and cursed.

"Thanks, Nico!" He called over his shoulder as he ran out. Nico rolled his eyes at his cousin and returned to tending to his crow.

"You need a name." He mumbled, studying the infant crow carefully while it happily ate the bread crumbs he dropped in its open beak. Nico carefully picked the crow up, noticing how its charcoal eyes glinted at him hungrily. He fed it from the palm of his hand as he desperately tried to think of a name.

He found the crow by the hearth thanks to Hestia. Could he call the crow 'Hestia' or would that offend her?

No, Estia was the Greek translation of 'hearth' **(according to Google translate)**. Nico could call the crow that. Or Essie. He wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl, but he didn't care. He would call it Estia.

Well, maybe. He needed more names to decide from.

* * *

His crow had started to grow fluffy black feathers and she- it was a she, he had asked Hestia- would sit on his knee and eat from his hand. Nico had set out a small bowl filled to the brim with cool water that he changed every day so that his bird could sit on the ledge and have a drink or a bath. He had quickly learnt to put a small towel under the bowl as his little crow liked to splash a lot.

Nico still hadn't decided a name though. Percy and Annabeth were thinking as well, but they couldn't find anything suitable. Louisa wanted to call the bird Sasquatch while Leo told him to call it Lea- the female version of his name. Nico had put his foot down on that.

The crow squawked at him, ruffling her small wings and hopping about his leg. She was yet to fly, but Nico kept the door and windows shut just in case she flew when he wasn't looking.

Nico noticed there were a few crumbs in his hand- she had scoffed the lot already.

"You're not still hungry, are you?" She let out a short burst of birdsong and hopped off his leg and onto his bed. Nico had just gotten comfortable as well, leaning against his wall while sat on his bed. Now he had to get up and feed the little madam. "That's what I should call you. Madam." She squawked again, but this time in protest. "No, you're Madam." She ruffled her feathers and spread her small wings, flapping earnestly, but not staying airborne for more than a few seconds. Nico knelt on the floor, crumbling bread in his hands. He whistled softly and she hopped over to him, immediately eating from his hand in short, quick pecks.

"Oy, you got a name yet?" Nico glanced round as Percy closed the door behind him.

"Madam."

"Really?" Nico's bird protested at that and pecked Nico's hand sharply, causing him to recoil slightly and scatter bread crumbs over his bed sheets. The bird went around and picked them up before returning to his hand.

"At this rate, yes." Percy knelt next to him, smiling at the bird.

"Are you going to keep her?" Nico looked at him. "I mean, you won't get rid of her when she's big enough to look after herself, will you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Good. You should look after abandoned baby animals more often."

"Shut up, Percy." Nico muttered, smiling.

* * *

Even though it had only been a fortnight, Nico had grown to love this little bird. He hated to admit it to himself, but she reminded him of himself- motherless and orphaned. The only difference was that he had Bi- an older sister to care for him. But when she died, he ran. He ran away, as if that would solve his problems. He knew running wouldn't, but he couldn't stay at Camp. He was mad at Percy, mad at himself and just mad in general. He didn't feel like himself in the few months that followed, growing noticeably withdrawn and misplaced, wild and feral. He had told Percy he had burnt or disposed of all his Mythomagic stuff, but, truthfully, he had restocked that collection and hidden it under a loose floor board under his bed, just to feel like a kid his age and happy again. He had even recovered the little statue of his father that Bianca had risked her life for. Knowing this made him resent the statuette, but it completed his collection and to him it was valuable.

Percy prodded him.

"Oy, Earth to Nico. You there, buddy?"

"Huh?"

"I was asking you if we should get a big bird cage to let her fly around in so you could open a window. It's stuffy in here."

"Oh, OK." Nico didn't like the idea of a cage, although Percy was right- it did get real stuffy in here.

Madam- yes, she was Madam for definite- was sitting in Nico's hands, staring up at him as if she knew something was wrong. Over the past two months, she had developed really well, with Nico's help. From near dying as a feeble and featherless baby to a stubborn and demanding creature with flawless raven feathers that lived up to her name. She wasn't fully grown yet, losing baby feathers daily. She was still learning to fly, managing to hover a few feet for a minute, roughly, before settling on the railing of the top bunk. She woke Nico up at the crack of dawn every day by singing. She did perform soothing birdsong, but as soon as the sun rose? No thanks. But she demanded food and Nico had learnt not to keep the lady waiting.

She pecked affectionately at his wrist and whistled a soft tune.

"Are you hungry again?" Nico asked. She cawed and flapped her wings, settling clumsily on his shoulder, her wing brushing his cheek gently. "No? Wow, that's new." She started singing, moving to rest on his wrist. Nico slowly relaxed at the peaceful sound, something he had grown used to over the past month.

In the short time that he had cared for her, she had become incredibly loyal to him, responding to whistles and simple words- such as 'food'. He even took her down to meals in the dining pavilion, where she relished in the attention she got from his fellow campers. A few had teased him for being a softie, but he didn't care. "Lunch is in two hours." He told her. She spread her wings and flapped, rising until the tips of her wings brushed the underside of the top bunk. She sank back down and rested on his knee. "Keep practising, Madam. You'll get there." She squawked feebly, ruffling her wings and padding about his thigh. Her claws dug in slightly, but Nico had learnt not to respond to that as she liked to do that on purpose. For a bird, she had a strong personality.

There was a knock on the door. "Yeah!" Nico called. Madam sung a short note as her reply and Leo walked in. He had a smudge of machine oil on his cheek and fingers, but Nico was more concerned about that grin he wore.

"I've got you a pressie." He beamed.

"Oh gods…"

"You'll have to come to the Bunker though." Nico held his hand out to Madam and she hopped on his wrist. "I want a pet now."

"No."

"Why?"

"You've got Buford."

"He's furniture." Leo complained dramatically. "Not a pet." Nico rolled his eyes, lifting Madam to his shoulder. She settled there as he followed Leo out. "She won't fly away, will she?"

"No, she's still learning."

"Cool." Leo grinned. "I want to get a dog."

"No."

"No, I could teach it to fetch tools and stuff."

"Buford does that. And he makes less mess than a dog." Leo gave a sarcastic laugh.

"You reckon?"

At Bunker 9, Leo's present for him was hidden under a big, machine oil-stained sheet.

"What is that?" Leo grinned and whipped the sheet away with a flourish.

"Ta da!" He beamed. "I don't have a Valdez related name for it yet, but…" Leo waved his hands. "Details, details. What'd you think?"

It was a massive bird cage. Like, HUGE. Nico didn't think it would fit through the door of his cabin, let alone _in_ his cabin. Leo seemed to release this and started searching his pockets. "There's a remote, you see. You can change the size and program it to offer Madam different exercises, food, drink, bath water and toys." Leo found the remote, a tiny thing he held in the palm of his hand. It was shaped like a crow with its wings spread with 'Madam' on the tail feathers and 'Nico' on the head.

"And it doesn't blow up?"

"No." Leo grinned. "I checked."

"Leo, this… wow…" Leo chucked the remote at him.

"Test it." He insisted. He looked anxious, but pleased of his work all the same.

Nico studied the buttons on the remote, noticing Leo had labelled them in Ancient Greek. They were labelled as 'food', 'drink', 'bath', 'flying', 'jumping', 'swings', 'clean-up', 'toys' and 'cage size'.

Cautiously and holding the remote at arm's length while aimed at the cage, Nico pressed the 'swings' button. Tiny little trapeze ropes swung down from the top of the cage, all set at good distances from each other so that Madam could hop or attempt to fly from one to another.

"OK, that one didn't make it blow up." Nico tried the 'food' button. The pot attached to the side of the cage instantly filled with bird seed. "Neither did that one." He tried the others and was relieved when the cage didn't explode. By the end of it, he was grinning as insanely as Leo was. He pressed the 'cage size' button and the whole thing compacted in a few seconds until it was no bigger than a matchbox. "Bloody hell, Leo, that's brilliant!" Nico pressed the 'cage size' button again and again until the cage was average size.

"Ooh, I made these as well." Leo turned to the workbench behind him and started rummaging through the papers and bits of technology and other stuff of Leo's. "Where'd I put them?"

"What?"

"I made these little covers for Madam's claws. They're celestial bronze and you could train her to attack or something."

"Oh, Leo, you truly are brilliant."

"Why, thank you." Leo grinned devilishly over his shoulder. "I can't find them though… BUFORD!" There was a scuttle, a metallic wheeze and groan followed by a puff of smoke. Buford the walking table clattered around the corner. "Where'd I put the claws?" Buford popped out his drawer and billowed smoke. Leo rummaged about in the draw before finding a royal purple drawstring bag. "Thanks, Buford." Leo patted the table top and Buford whirred happily.

* * *

"Right, stay." Nico instructed. Madam squawked at him as she danced about her perch, her bronze claws glinting in the sunlight. "No, I mean it. Stay." Her dark eyes glinted, but she stayed. Nico walked backwards, counting fifty steps before stopping. He reached into the shoulder bag he had and withdrew a cookie. He whistled sharply, holding the cookie out. Madam hopped about the perch, her head tilted as she studied him curiously. He gave a sharper whistle and she took flight, beating her wings to stay airborne. She was getting better at this, but her landing had serious room for improvement.

Her metallic claws dug into his wrist as she landed, pecking at the cookie instantly. "Not all of it." Nico instructed. He tucked his hand around her, gently pinning her wings down and sitting her on his shoulder. "Look, see those dummies?" Madam squawked. "They stole your food. Get them."

Madam didn't like sharing her food. Nico had learnt that a while ago when he had helped himself to one of her cookies.

She flew straight at the middle dummy, stumbling slightly in the air (that is possible), but she landed on the dummy's head, padding her claws about before pecking at it sharply a few times. Nico whistled again and she returned for her cookie.

Training the crow was a lot harder than Nico had first thought. She was only in it for the food.

"Woo, go Nico!" Nico turned as Leo entered, waving his arms around and cheering Nico for his 'amazing efforts' and 'superb training techniques'.

"Hi, Leo." Madam sang a short song, ruffling her feathers and hopping about on Nico's shoulder. "What's up?"

"I'm bored and everyone's busy. I thought I'd see how you were getting on." Leo summoned a cookie from his tool belt and reduced it to crumbs in his hands. Madam jumped to his forearm and helped herself to the crumbs.

"Are you OK, Leo?" Nico frowned. Leo seemed pale and he had shadows under his eyes that were wide with hyperactivity and caffeine.

"I'm OK." Leo grinned easily, but Nico wasn't convinced. He didn't get to ask more though as Leo started quizzing him on what he was teaching Madam and if she had learnt anything yet.

"She's just getting the hang of flying and responding to whistles. It works better if I have food though."

"She's greedy." Leo commented. Madam was happily pecking away at the cookie crumbs and wasn't paying attention. Leo yawned into his elbow suddenly.

"You should go and get some sleep, bud. You look dead on your feet."

"Coming from you."

"Shut up." Nico punched Leo's arm lightly. Leo gave a tired smile.

"I think I'll stay and watch you train Madam." Nico sighed.

"OK."

Leo didn't annoy him over the next two hours of training. As Nico thought about it, Leo had been unusually quiet, which was worrying. Leo and quiet never mixed.

But Madam could attack now. Nico had placed a cookie on the dummy's head and Madam had flown at it with vengeance, slashing at its 'eyes' viciously before taking her cookie back. All Nico had to do to get her to attack was to place cookies or food on their opponent's head.

They were about to leave when Madam cried out in warning, batting her wings and circling around them, about two feet above their heads. Nico looked at the bird as if it had gone crazy when a familiar buzz in his ears set his senses on high alert.

He turned and saw Leo tumble. Nico rushed forward and caught the older boy before Leo cracked his head on the ground.

"Leo?" Madam landed on the floor, pecking at Leo's leg and squawking, hopping about nervously. "Madam, go and get Chiron." Nico waved his hand and Madam took off, soaring out the open door. "Leo!" Nico called sharply, snapping his fingers by Leo's ear. He had seemed a bit off, but Nico had just put it down to exhaustion. He prayed that was just it and Leo wasn't doing or had done anything stupid.

Madam flew back in a few minutes, skittering across the ground. They were still working on her landings.

The soft clip-clop of hooves announced Chiron's arrival.

"What has happened here?"

"I don't know. He came in about two hours ago, ish, but he really didn't seem like himself, all quiet and… he sat still. Leo never sits still."

"Did he say anything?" Chiron asked, kneeling and feeling Leo's forehead.

"No. I just thought he was tired."

"We'll take him to the infirmary and have some of the Apollo children check him over, but it probably is just exhaustion. He works himself silly when he has big plans or worries." Relief swept through Nico, quickly followed by surprise. Originally, he secluded himself from the Seven on that blooming quest, but Leo had somehow wormed his way into being Nico's friend, making him laugh and smile, which was alien to Nico. Leo was another brother Nico had always wanted and it was great when they teamed up with Percy to play pranks on the others.

Chiron pinched Leo's cheek. "Leo, my boy, can you hear me?" Leo mumbled something incoherent, his brow creasing. Chiron looked satisfied, rising. Nico pulled Leo to his feet and hooked his arm around his shoulders. Leo groaned softly in complaint, but still didn't wake.

Madam settled on Chiron's shoulder, which he seemed mildly surprised about, but mainly intrigued. "Hello, little one." Madam squawked happily at him, ruffling her wings.

* * *

Over the course of the next week, Nico and Madam kept an eye on Leo. He woke up a few hours after collapsing, but he was groggy, staying awake long enough to have a glass of water before dozing off again.

The others flooded in and out, but Chiron insisted that only Nico stayed by Leo's side. Nico had no idea why, but it annoyed Piper to all ends and that, much to Nico's amusement, was one of his, Leo's and Percy's goals- try and annoy Piper so much she starts making death threats and then starting to follow them through.

Leo seemed more like himself by day three, pacing about the Big House. He was eager to get back to Bunker Nine but Chiron put his hoof down.

"You're grounded." Their teacher said firmly.

"Wait, what?" Leo stared at him incredulously. "You can't ground me!"

"As Louisa says- can, have and will."

"Ugh, that's not fair!"

"Life isn't, Mr. Valdez. Now get some rest." Chiron left, smiling to himself.

"This is your fault, Nico."

"My fault?"

"I'm blaming you for everything."

"Why?"

"'Cos." Madam fluttered down from Nico's shoulder and sat on Leo's thigh, digging her claws in and squawking angrily at him. "Ow, ow, ow… those claws weren't such a good idea…" Leo mumbled. Nico whistled and Madam returned to his shoulder. "Owie." Leo said childishly, sticking his bottom lip out in a mock sulk.

"You'll be fine. Why'd you want to get back to Bunker Nine?"

"'Cos it's awesome." Leo replied quickly.

"What are you working on?" Leo hesitated.

"Um, well… it's, uh…"

"Leo…" Nico warned, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms stubbornly. Leo fidgeted nervously, casting his eyes around the room and drumming his fingers on his leg.

"I… might be… trying to make something… for someone…"

"What and who?" Leo bit his lip. "Dude, you've got to tell me." Leo stayed quiet. "I'll get Madam on you." Nico laughed as Leo looked genuinely terrified.

"No, it's… it's nothing. Just some stupid thing that probably won't work…"

"What is it and who's it for?"

* * *

Nico never did find out what Leo's project was. He never found out who it was for either. It was top secret and remained that way for years. Nobody except Leo knew, not even Louisa and she was his most trusted confident. Nico was pretty sure Leo had cracked from grief and guilt for his _madre_ and it was Louisa who had found him and pulled him back into being himself.

Now, he was eighteen with two girls on his hands- Madam and Joy. She was a petite seventeen year old with silvery-blonde hair and the warmest blue eyes Nico had ever seen. They had met in a coffee shop a few years ago when she had accidently spilt coffee on him.

Joy was fascinated with Madam, always had been, but Madam had fits of jealously, forever interrupting movie nights and cuddles under blankets. Luckily, Joy found it funny. Nico had never seen her sad or angry or even the slightest bit annoyed. She was always smiling and laughing and found joy in pretty much everything.

Nico recalled introducing Joy to Percy and, honest to gods, he could have killed his cousin.

"Woo, Nico needed some joy in his life." Percy glanced slyly at Nico, before putting a hand to the side of his mouth and hissing to Joy, "He's a bit loco lonely loony."

"Jackson!"

"What, di Angelo?" Percy grinned at him.

"Aw, there's nothing wrong with Nico. I think he's adorable." Joy smiled at Nico. Percy found the 'adorable' comment hilarious, cracking up with laughter. He was dragged away by his fiancée. "Sorry." Joy squeaked. Then her eyes widened at something over Nico's shoulder and she smiled. "Ooh…" Madam landed on Nico's shoulder almost effortlessly, having perfected her landings over the years.

Nico scratched Madam under her chin/beak and smiled at Joy. She had that childish look of wonder on her face at the tame crow studying her warily.

"Madam, be nice. You're kinda stuck with her now." Madam gave a short, slightly irritated burst of song and Nico laughed. The bird automatically cuffed his cheek with her wing, digging her claws into his shoulder. "Oh, if you're not nice, she'll have to stick around for longer." The crow cried in protest and took flight.

"Um… doesn't she like me?"

"She's just jealous." Nico assured. "Don't worry about it." He put his arm around Joy and she relaxed slightly. "Come on, I'll get you a pressie."

"No, you don't have to."

"I feel like it, don't argue."

* * *

**And done. Thought I'd try and wrap this up 'cos I did say I'd post this soon and oopsie, LIED A LITTLE BIT! There was more work to it than I thought, so SORRY! **

**But yeah, I've gone right up to the bit with Joy- hiya!- and hopefully at some point in my life I can work on Nico's story, but goddammit, he's such a difficult character: **_**I hate everybody, nobody likes me, REJECTED **_**and so on and so forth.**

**What'd you guys think? **

**THIS WILL STAY A ONE-SHOT. I AM TOO LAZY/OUT OF IDEAS FOR MORE OF THIS!**

**Besides, Madam will be around whenever Nico is if somebody is randomly Team Madam or whatever. **


End file.
